


Fever Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood As An Aphrodisiac, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, alcohol use, non-consensual aphrodisiac use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steak finds himself at the mercy of Bloody Mary's intoxicating blood.





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).



Once the fireworks show was over and the vendors started packing up for the night, a few food souls continued their merry celebration until the early hours of the morning. To make up for the festival's lack, an impromptu drinking contest had been set up by a few enterprising food souls under a well-lit arcade. Steak could be found on the edge of the revelry, curled around a half-empty wine jar, content to kill time like that until his companions returned. 

A fair woman in a sweeping gown joined him, her elegant air and noble bearing making her stand out from the rest of the crowd. Though he never got a clear look at her from behind her veil, he was certain she was beautiful from her demure mannerisms and downcast eyes. In a soft voice, she revealed that she was a foreigner to this country, traveling in search for her lost love, and when Steak's wine ran out, she produced a bottle of her own, and they toasted to the new year and long-awaited reunions.

When he blacked out, he could not have know how soon that wish would come true.

\---

When Steak came to, he was in a room he did not recognize, sprawled across a soft bed that was not his own. He woke frantically, pulse racing and body soaked with cold sweat. Every inch of his skin was alight with inexplicable arousal. Though he always ran hot, Steak felt that his temperature had grown even hotter, making his body shaky and feverish with the burning need to be touched.

At first he thought it was an aftereffect of a dream or stimulation from too much drink, but then he recalled the pale traveller that came to him in the night and a taste of something red that was not wine.

He tried to sit up to survey his whereabout, but unnatural arousal coursed through him with such force that he could barely move, nevermind trying to walk out on his own two legs if he tried. Instead, he clung to the sheets and buried his face in the bed, straining to control of the desperate yearnings of his body through willpower alone.

As if answering his prayers, something cold moved across Steak's torso and spread out over his back, sapping some of the heat and allowing his mind reprieve.

When he looked down at his chest, he saw a pair of hands, with delicate, long fingers and nails sharp as claws, clinging to him with a possessive grip. Dread sunk like a lead weight in his stomach at the sight of those hands on him, position over his heart, sharp enough to kill.

He scrambled free of their embrace to the relative safety of the opposite side of the bed. Looking back at the space where he had just been lying, he was greeted by the sight of a pale figure, bundled in flowing chiffon and lace, stretched langorusly out on the covers.

"You're awake," Bloody Mary said, a small smile on his lips, his gaze cold and predatory, watching him with the light of an ardent fervor. "I was growing tired of waiting. Did you dream of me?"

Steak struggled to keep his voice steady against the hammering of his heart. "Any dreams with you in it could only be called nightmares." He glared at Bloody Mary from across the bed, the small distance suddenly not far enough.

Bloody Mary rose slowly off the bed and slunk towards him on hand and knee, never taking his eyes off him. Try as he might, Steak found that he could not move, could not look away.

"How cold," Bloody Mary said, in feigned hurt, his face mere inches away now. He traced a claw-like nail over Steak's cheek in a gesture that could almost be described as gentle, but Steak knew what those hands were capable of more than anyone. He decidely did not shudder against the touch, but only barely just. "And after all that I've done for you."

"'All that you've done for me?'" Steak scoffed at the thought. "Don't tell me you're still blaming others for the lives you've taken."

"As if your hands are any cleaner," Bloody Mary retorted, smiling at him sweetly. He brushed a lock of hair out of Steak's eyes and gazed at him fondly, savoring the warmth of his skin as much as Steak would not admit he reveled in Bloody Mary's touch. "But, no, I was talking about how I saved you from that smug vampire's grasp. You should be more careful of who your friends are. Not everyone is as kind as I."

Steak barked a laugh, the absurdity of Bloody Mary's words almost enough to distract him from the aching throb within his veins. "So this is your kindness?" he said. "If you were cruel, then at least you might be honest."

Bloody Mary draped his arms over Steak's shoulders and pressed their bodies flush, his face close enough that Steak could practically taste the scent of ancient blood on him. "That can certainly be arranged."

Bloody Mary leaned forward and the space between them soon ceased to exist as he covered Steak's lips with his own. He tasted dark and intoxicating, like condensed death, and while Steak couldn't help but think about all the others Bloody Mary seduced t their death, he couldn't pull away.

Bloody Mary withdrew back first with a soft moan, his expression dreamy, a hint of pink tinging his cheeks where they had once been so pale. He looked up at Steak with a look of ardent adoration, and Steak would never admit how his heart raced at the sight.

"I haven't even bled you yet and you're already so warm." Bloody Mary licked his lips, hands undoing the collar of Steak's jacket. "Tell me that you don't want this," he placed a kiss against Steak's neck, "and I might be inclined to believe you. I might be willing to let you go." He ducked his head further and pressed chaste kisses along the broad expanse of Steak's chest, trailed cool fingertips over the inside of Steak's thighs.

"I don't..." Steak closed his eyes and shuddered under the attention Bloody Mary lavished onto him, the contact of their skin both soothing the heat of his blood and igniting it even further. "You did this to me," he said. It was supposed to be an accusation. "You planned this from the start." A reason to deny this go any further.

Bloody Mary smiled up at him, a look of victory in his eyes. "And you want me to undo it?" he said, slowly, the suggestive lilt in his voice clear.

Despite knowing exactly what Bloody Mary meant, despite knowing exactly what he was asking for, Steak exhaled shakily and said on a breathless note, "Yes."

That was all it took before Bloody Mary let go of all inhibition. He was on top of Steak in an instant, knocking him back onto the bed, with a gasp of surprise. Straddling his waist as he covered Steak's mouth with his own once more, tongue and teeth and hands beginning another fervent exploration of his body. Sharp nails threaded through his hair, scraping lightly over his scalp, and careless touches brushed against the base of his horns, sending a thrum of pleasure through his skull and down his spine, Steak could no longer remember why he didn't want this.

Steak was breathing hard now, his arousal even harder where blood pooled in his groin. He rucked up Bloody Mary's dress and drew him close, grinding their hips together and melting into the pressure of a cool thigh, to the feeling of soft silk stocking gliding over his aching need. A hand fisted into his hair, gently tugging his head back. Steak's heart hammered in his chest as fangs traced over that pulsing vein. When Bloody Mary bit down, he came with shuddering gasp, mind and body awash with unbridled pleasure and pain, and everything—the room, the torturous heat, and his once stalwart resolve—dissolved into nothing.


End file.
